Kokuhaku Kinenbi
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Amai Anata no Aji 1st single (2000) |Next = Denwa Matteimasu 3rd single (2001) }} Kokuhaku Kinenbi (告白記念日; Anniversary for My Love Confession) is the second single by Melon Kinenbi. It was used as the theme song of the internet information delivery service Tottoco, and the ending theme to Idol wo Sagase!. Its highest position on the Oricon weekly chart was #42 selling 8,670 copies. Tracklist #Kokuhaku Kinenbi #Fuwafuwafuu (ふわふわふー; Up, Up and Away) #Kokuhaku Kinenbi (Instrumental) Featured Members *Saito Hitomi *Murata Megumi *Otani Masae *Shibata Ayumi Single Information ;Kokuhaku Kinenbi *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Kono Shin *Guitar: Inaba Masahiro *Chorus: Tsunku ;Fuwafuwafuu *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke TV Performances *2000.06.25 Hello! Morning Concert Performances ;Kokuhaku Kinenbi *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 Haru ~1st Anniversary~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 SUMMER ~Natsu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi ~03' Christmas Special Chou Shibu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Special Live 2004 ~Bonus~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Natsu ~Gokujou Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Nippon Seinenkan Kouen '2005 Revue & Concert "Murata-sa~n, Gokii?" *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2005 Fuyu "Kyou mo Melon Ashita mo Melon, Christmas wa Musk Melon de!" *Melon Kinenbi Concert 2006 'MEL-ON TARGET' *Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2007 ~LOCK ON!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ - Komine Momoka, Sekine Azusa, Maeda Irori, Kaneko Rie *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Nomura Minami, Taguchi Natsumi, Asakura Kiki, Morito Chisaki *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ - Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Inoue Rei / Taguchi Natsumi, Wada Sakurako, Inoue Rei / Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi ;Fuwafuwafuu *Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 SUMMER ~Natsu Melon~ Trivia * "Fuwa Fuwa" is an onomatopoeia. It describes the feeling of lightweight, care-free, fluffiness, as well as lack of stability and uncertainty. Comments Tsunku’s comments about the single: "I wanted Melon Kinenbi to follow the similar image as Morning Musume for this one. '' ''I created this song with the image of the summer holiday season. It is about a girl who met a boy at her part-time job and innocently fell in love with him. '' ''I made the sound as cheerful and happy as possible. It is a song for the season when you feel like listening to some west coast music and feel very pleasant and free-spirited. The recording session wasn’t easy because they didn’t have enough experience back then. When I gave them a simple instruction like, “Okay, let’s feel the rhythm, everybody.” And they were completely off. So I was like, “Oh no, what am I going to do with these girls?!” But I noticed their vocal skill has dramatically improved when I saw them at Hello! Project’s concert on New Year’s Day, as well as Morning Musume’s tour. Wow, I was so surprised!!! Pleasantly surprised, of course! '' ''I look forward to their continuing growth. for "Fuwa Fuwa Fuu" I wrote a song for the different side of the girls, which is the natural comedic side! I wanted to create a song that expresses their gentle airiness. It sounds like it is about a sleeping girl’s dream, a real witch’s arrival, or a march of the girly toys. Those are the things I imagined while writing this song." External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kokuhaku Kinenbi, Fuwafuwafuu Category:2000 Singles Category:Melon Kinenbi Singles Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs